Breathe
by Narkness
Summary: While the black clothed people hugged and cried, an onyx eyed man stood at the memorial, reading the plaque.'Sakura Haruno Uchiha, Beloved wife, friend and ninja who gave her life for Konoha.' not a Sasukecentric story!
1. Prelude

**_Narkness: _I got bored (Again). Heres another fanfic. YAY for twistedness. I wrote this while listening to 'If tomorrow never comes'. It seems fitting. **

**(Insert disclaimer here) I don't own Insert name they belong to Insert name **

R & R people, or I'll get bored.

* * *

_Breath  
n 1: the process of taking in and expelling air during breathing;  
"he took a deep breath and dived into the pool"; "he was  
fighting to his last breath"_

_Death  
n 1: the event of dying or departure from life; "her death came  
as a terrible shock"_

_Love __1. A feeling of strong attachment induced by that which  
delights or commands admiration; pre["eminent kindness or  
devotion to another; affection; tenderness; as, the love  
of brothers and sisters._

_Heartache  
n : intense sorrow caused by loss of a loved one (especially by  
death)_

_Depression  
n 1: a mental state characterized by a pessimistic sense of  
inadequacy and a despondent lack of activity._

_**Prelude. **_

Heads were hung low as the funeral commenced. Some broke out in bursts of tears and hysteria, the rest wanted desperately to do the same. But ninja do not cry, not in public.

While the black clothed people hugged and cried, an onyx eyed man stood at the memorial, reading the plaque.

'_Sakura Haruno Uchiha, Beloved wife, friend and ninja who gave her life for Konoha.' _Below the plaque someone had placed a framed photo down. It was from when they were twelve, Sakura with a happy smile, Kakashi ruffling both Naruto's and Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke could barely hold back tears, he wanted to cry, but not here, not in front of everyone.

"Sasuke..." He felt an arm around his shoulders. Sasuke took only a small glance at his friend before looking back to the plaque. Naruto knew there was nothing he could say to the Uchiha man. He could'nt say, 'It's all gonna be okay', when the man was in a well of depression.

"I...I just need to be alone.."

Naruto sighed, giving Sasuke a pat on the back before walking back over to his wife. Hinata gave Naruto a sympathetic look as he approached.

"Is he alright?" Hinata knew it was worthless asking but it escaped her lips before she could stop herself. Naruto just hugged Hinata.

"She's really gone." He whispered.

Sasuke watched with envy as Naruto hugged his pregnant wife. _Why! What did I do? _Sasuke had no children, no wife. But Naruto had everything. He stared back at the memorial as a silver haired man approached the hugging couple.

"Stand tall Naruto." The lazy man's voice drifted to Naruto's ears. "Sakura would't want you to be sad."

Naruto stood right up instantly, rubbing his tear filled eyes. "You're right Kakashi."

Sasuke watched as countless people placed flowers and trinkets at his wife's resting place.

_"HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" The large group of ninja cried as the rosette woman entered the pub. _

Sasuke remembered just how beautiful Sakura had looked that night, it was that night he had proposed to her.

While he reminisced people slowly walked away. Sasuke was still there when it began to rain. He was unfazed as he was soaked to the bone. It was then he allowed himself to cry.

"I'll miss you Sakura." Sasuke whispered, placing Sakura's leaf village headband among the flowers and gifts. He ran his hand over the cold metal plaque and then turned away. "Goodbye..." He whispered.

* * *

**_Narkness: _R&R people! **

**You get a cookie if you do! ;p**

**Next chapter coming soon. (This is just a prelude filling you in on some shit) **


	2. Little Red Sharingan

**_Narkness: _Yet another fun filled chapter cough **

**Big thanks to **WitchDoctor. **thanks for helpy with the name. tehhehehe. makes indian chant noise **

**(Insert Disclaimer here). I do not own anything okay! **

**R&R people.!**

**(I know I make Sasuke sound like a pussy in this chapter, But we all know he is, Think final battle in movie one of Naruto where Sasuke gets hit once and cries out for naruto.)**

* * *

_emptiness  
n 1: the state of containing nothing_

****

**_Six years later..._**

_"NO! SAKURA!" Sasuke screeched as he watched his own brother sap the life from Sakura. He watched hopelessly as her lifeless body fell to the grass with a 'thunk'. Blood pooled around her as her dead eyes gave him a dull green stare. _

_"SAKURA!" _

_Sasuke lost control, he charged all his chakra to his hands running at Itachi, thrusting it all at his heart. There was a blinding flash of light and power. _

"SAKURA!" Sasuke screamed, snapping awake in the little hotel room. As he came to realisation, he began to cry. He remembered when he had first returned from Orochimaru, Sakura had always been there to comfort him after his nightmares. He'd relive her death everytime he went to sleep. _Six fucking years of poor sleep. _

Sasuke had nothing to live for. Sakura was gone, ripped from him as her last breath was taken. Uchiha Itachi, supposedly ripped to shreds by Sasuke's attack, however no body was ever found, just a crater and a headband plaque. After Itachi went, the Akatsuki did too. Sasuke killed them all himself.

"Woah, you okay Sasuke?" Naruto asked his friend, sitting up in his own bed. "You had that dream again?" Naruto stood and hugged the sobbing Uchiha, allowing the broken man to cry into his shoulder.

Sasuke was a constant worry to the Kyuubi container, Uchiha more and more resembled a ghost than a man. Sasuke almost never talked, if he did it was in riddles or a coldhearted comment. Sasuke hadn't smiled or laughed in six years. Sasuke's skin had taken to a pale pallor, his body was almost just skin and bones from Sasukes lack of being able to hold down food.

"Sasuke, try to sleep." Naruto lay the man's head back onto the pillows, tucking him in like a child.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sound of retching. Sasuke was no doubt hunched over the toilet in the hotelroom, his stomach trying to regurgitate the already empty contents. The blonde man rubbed his eyes, glancing out the window of the room. Thick mist prevented Naruto from seeing the city of Kirigakure, he knew it would clear as the sun became more predominate in the sky.

Naruto had some annoyance towards Tsunade for sending him on this silly mission to watch the city in the Land of Water. He knew it was just an excuse to get Sasuke doing something. Back at Konoha Sasuke would spend all his time alone in his house.

* * *

"Okaasan? Okaasan?" The little girl's voice broke the woman's void of sleep, little green eyes stared into hers.

"Hn? What's wrong sweetie?" The woman swept her own long brown hair off her face. 

"Otosan and Chikara haven't come back yet, you said they'd be home today."

"Reina, give them time, perhaps your father has remembered I asked him to get food on the way home." The little black headed girl clambered into the bed beside her mother.

"I miss Chikara, It's boring without someone to play with."

* * *

"Chikara, don't touch that." The tall black haired man ordered his son as he tried to focuse on purchasing food from the little vendor cart. "Yori, do you have that oinment I ordered?"

"Yes Aruku sir." The thin little vendor man scuffed off to the back of his cart, returning with a small orange glassed jar. 

Naruto absently watched the man coverse with Yori, the vendor. He smirked as the young boy, who looked no more than five, chased the vendor's dog. Naruto had taken to sitting out on the porch of the hotel room, watching the street below. He frowned as he felt a surge of chakra searching the area, It certainly wasn't Sasuke's.

The black cloaked man hurriedly payed for his food and dragged his son away from the dog.

Naruto restrained a gasp as the little boys eyes flashed up at him.

Little red and black Sharigan eyes stared up at him.

* * *

_**Narkness: **Again thanks to Witchdoctor, my distractor and friend. _

_R&R peoples! _

Cookies for all!


	3. Run!

_**Narkness: **Tehe YATA! _

_Another chapter! (I really need a social life) _

_(Insert Disclaimer here.) Yadadada. ;p_

_R&R peoples! _

* * *

_Worry  
n 1: something or someone that causes anxiety._

_Hate  
n : the emotion of hate; a feeling of dislike so strong that it  
demands action._

Naruto took a swift double take. Surely it couldn't be... Sasuke had never produced any children. He focused, the boy now wore bright emerald eyes. Then the black cloaked man scooped up the child and hurried him to the alley. Naruto watched as the man bolted for his life with the boy.

_That man runs like a ninja. _

Very quickly, something clicked in his head, like turning on a lightbulb.

'_I'm sorry the body of Uchiha Itachi wasn't found, we couldn't find it, it must have disintergrated in the blast.' _

Before Naruto thought to yell Sasuke, he was after the man. If I was Itachi, Naruto would have no hesistation in killing the man. Itachi had killed his best friend. Itachi had caused more pain to the village of Konoha than any man.

* * *

"Otosan!" Reina cried, trying to hug her father as he walked in the front door. But as he removed his hood she saw his worried expression. Even at the young age four she knew what this mean't, she had seen this 'look' many times before. He set down Chikara.

"Go to your Nazo's room now, he'll keep you safe." He ordered his children who looked at him with the innocent green eyes of their mother. "NOW!" He yelled. He watched them scurry off, then threw the bags of food down in the kitchen.

"Itach-" He cut his wife off by covering her mouth.

"Shush. Someone followed Chikara and I home. Take the kids and run." Her green eyes widened in fear and worry.

"What about you? I can't leave you."

"I'll create a distraction, I'll meet you at Chiyo's in the next few days. Be safe, please." He whispered hurriedly, pushing brown hair from her face.

"Be careful." Was all she could manage. Itachi kissed her fiercely, catching her off guard.

"I love you Sakura." He whispered, then he was gone out the front door in the flurry of a black cloak.

* * *

_**Narkness: dunduundununnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!**_

**_Holy Chakra! _**

**_R&R or die! _**


	4. Too Easy

_**Narkness says: **Yet another chapter, (holy chakra thats four chapters in one day!) _

_(I'm so lonely.) _

_**(Insert Disclaimer here.) I think we have established that I do **not **own Naruto. **_

**_R&R, pleaseeeeeeeeee! _**

**_People who are nice enough to review : _**Sanctus Espiritus (chapter two.) **I thank you. **

**_

* * *

_**

Naruto perched cautiously on a rooftop, monitoring the house that 'Itachi' had run inside of. He could sense five different chakras, two children's and three adults, all ninja. Naruto had learned to think twice than to bust into a strange house and be attacked by ninjas with a powerful advantage. They knew their way around the house, Naruto did not.

He was considering busting inside when the black cloaked man emerged from the house. _Too easy, your ass is mine Uchiha._

* * *

"Where did Itachi go?" Nazo demanded of Sakura as she jammed food into brown paper bags in the kitchen. Sakura glanced at her sixteen year old adopted son in annoyance. 

"Quiet Nazo, people could be listening!"

"Fine _Kitsune. _Where the hell did _Aruku _go!?"

"He's distracting the stalker, okay! Go get the kids! Get ready, we're leaving. NOW!"

* * *

Sasuke snapped from his daydream as a black cloaked man ran down the main street, Naruto in hot pursuit. He left Naruto to chase the man, a thief was not worth his time. He rested his head back, leaning back on his chair that sat on the balcony. He slipped back into the daydream, Sakura was there waiting for him in the dream.

* * *

Itachi smirked as he watched the Kyyubi container follow his shadow clone into the mists of the forest. 

"Fool..." He muttered. _Too easy. _He could catch up with Sakura and the kids quicker than expected. _But first..._ He turned and bolted back towards the house.

* * *

Naruto growled in frustration as the man he roundhouse kicked disapaited into smoke. He'd been so intent on killing he hadn't thought Itachi might use a shadow clone. 

"I will find you Itachi... I'll fucking destroy you."

* * *

Itachi hurriedly doused the hallways and rooms of his house with alcohol and kerosene, it had been a safe place for the past five years. He would be sad to see it burn. He'd worked hard to get a roof over his family's heads and food on the table. He tossed exploding scrolls in to the house, running as the house exploded in flames.

* * *

**_Narkness: _I know, I know yet another short chapter. **

**Just give me a few hours of sleep and ther'll be a new chappy in the morning! YAY! **

**R&R, you get a cookie. **


	5. I Am An Avenger

**_NARKNESS IS PISSED! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME I'VE HAD TO REWRITE THIS! _**

**_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR (Throws keyboard out of window.) _**

**_Please R&R. _**

**_Thankyou Reviewers. Cookies for you. _**

**_

* * *

_**

_ Hide \Hide\, v. i.  
To lie concealed; to keep one's self out of view; to be  
withdrawn from sight or observation._

* * *

The mist filled forest muted almost every sound, all the traveling group could hear was their own breathing. Even the huge explosion from town was muted.

"Okaasan, where are we going?" Reina asked, squeezing Nazo's hand.

"To Chiyo's."

"I don't like Chiyo." Chikara began. "She smells like cats." He scrunched his nose, making Reina giggle.

"Be quiet!" Sakura snapped, today was not a day for laughter. She absently fiddled with the silver band around her ring finger.

_I did not sacrifice everything to be caught now, I did not fake my own death to be caught out. _

_Be safe Itachi. Please, be safe. _

* * *

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, even though the napping man was mere inches from him. Sasuke snapped awake from his dream, sitting up abrubtly.

"What!" Sasuke restrained himself from striking him.

"I-itachi!" Naruto managed to gasp.

"WHAT!" Hate and anger ripped through Sasuke like a whirlwind, like someone had lit a fire inside his soul.

* * *

Itachi relaxed back in the huge musty green armchair, ginger cats milling about at his feet. A wrinkled old lady wearing a purple dress scuffled in, guady blue mug of tea in her hands.

"Here Aruku." She handed Itachi the mug of tea.

"Thankyou Chiyo."

"Your welcome, anything for a friend." Chiyo sat down in a green armchair, scooping a fat ginger cat into her lap, rubbing it's distended stomach. "When do you expect Kitsune and the children will get here?"

"Around noon perhaps."

Itachi knew his family would be alright; Sakura and Nazo would have no troubles fighting off that fool who fell for the clone trick. Itachi still remembered the day they had found Nazo, six years ago. The crying twelve year old boy huddled behind some rocks with a broken ankle. He and Sakura had been travelling for four months to escape Konoha after their 'deaths'.

_"What's your name?" Sakura asked, crouching beside the brunette boy. _

_"N-nazo." He whimpered, worried these people would harm him. _

_"Would you like to come -" _

_"Leave him!" Itachi broke in. "We don't need another burden." He motioned Sakura's stomach that was rounding as a baby grew inside her. _

_Sakura glared at Itachi. "He's coming with us!" She then turned back to the boy. "You want to come with us? I can fix your ankle." The boy nodded timidly. "Sit perfectly still while I fix your ankle, this may hurt a little." _

Itachi smirked; he had wanted to leave the boy to die. But Sakura had gotten her way; she always got her way. _She still does. _He chuckled to himself and took a sip of the sweet tea.

_Keep them safe Nazo. _

* * *

Naruto thought the Uchiha boy was going to explode from the anger building up.

"Where is he?" Every word was spoke with a deadly preciseness.

"I don't know – "

"Where is he!?"

"I don't –

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!?" Sasuke threw the man against the wall, raising a fist to strike him. "TELL ME OR I BEAT YOU UNTIL YOU DO!"

"He probably ran back to his house, the big blue house on the west road." Sasuke threw Naruto to the concrete of the rooftop that they stood on. Naruto thought he was going to turn to stone from the basilisk glare he was receiving. Then Sasuke spoke.

"I am an avenger."

* * *

**_Narkness: _Holy chakra, you know it took me like five hours to finally finish this. (Frikin losing my work!) **

**Excuse me while I go blow up things. **

**R&R please, No reviews no updates. **


	6. Safety And Revenge

_**Narkness says: Omfg. 6 days till Christmas! (Insert Disclaimer here.)**__ I don't own…yadadadadada…. R&R people. No reviews, no updates._

_**Warning: **__May contain fluff. (I like writing fluffy shit.) _

_**A huge thanks to you reviewers: **_WitchDoctor , Sanctus Espiritus and Pink Blossom Princess

**

* * *

**

Sasuke stood by the burning ruins of the home, watching the vermillion flames lap the blackened wood. He imagined the flames were torturing Itachi, slowly making his skin blister, boil and blacken as he screamed for mercy. Itachi had taken everything he loved away. Sakura had taught him to love again, taught him there was more to life than revenge. When he had returned from Orochimaru, Sakura was there every step of the way.

"_Sakura, where are you taking me?"_

"_I'm proving you can love again." She replied with a grin, continuing to pull him to the gardens of the abandoned Uchiha compound. "Now Sasuke, I want you to tell me about your family." She told him, sitting him down in front of the graves of the Uchiha clan. "Tell what they were like, how you felt about them, what they used to do." _

"_Well, my mother, she was so pretty, I remember how she always used to smile and…." _

"_So you loved her?" _

"_Yes, of course…" _

"_See, you _can_ love."_

But now Itachi had taken that too. All Sasuke had now was revenge. He had years of anger built up inside.

_I will avenge my family. _

_I will avenge Sakura. _

_I will slice him, burn him, torture him until he screams, begs for mercy. He will suffer in the pits of hell, I will cut him to pieces, I will disembowel him, let his guts spill. I will cut out his ey –_

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto cried, breaking Sasuke from his reverie of thought. The avenger glared at the fair-haired man.

"Fuck off." He spat.

"But – "

"Fuck off!" Sasuke's voice was totally void of any emotion.

"Sasuke, I'm your friend, I hate It- "

"You are not my friend! I need no one." Sasuke darted away before Naruto could reply.

* * *

"Oh Kitsune! Welcome. Reina, Chikara and Nazo, you've grown so much!" Chiyo ushered the exhausted group inside the dwelling that reeked of cat and musty old perfume. 

"Thank you again Chiyo." Sakura whispered, squeezing the thin lady in a bear hug.

"It's fine, really. I love the company." Sakura released the old lady. "I'll show the kids where they'll be sleeping." Chiyo went to follow the children upstairs.

"Is Aruku here?"

"Oh yes, he got here hours ago."

"Did he now…" Sakura had a look of anger on her face. _That lazy son of a bit-_

"He's in the guest room."

Sakura turned on her heel, dashing through the lounge room crammed with sleeping cats. She threw open the door, abruptly waking Itachi.

"You lazy ass." She teased, rushing over to embrace him.

"Hello to you too." Itachi kissed her forehead, savouring the warmth of her delicate body against his.

"Are you –"

"Okay? I'm fine."

Sakura drew away, burying her face in her hands as she sat beside him. "We're going to have to move again. We'll have to back and get our thi-"

"Sakura, the house is gone. I set fire to it."

She pulled her face out of her hands at that. "Shit – "

"Look, I spoke to Chiyo. She knows a man who can get us into Lightning country via boat. It leaves tomorrow; we can be there by next week." He slinked an arm around her. "Are the kids okay?"

"They're fine, but tired, all that walking, you bum. Didn't think to come help me drag whiney kids here?" She prodded his chest, demanding an answer. "Rather drink tea and sleep, eh?"

"Hey, I'm sorry – "

"So you should be!" Her anger dissipated into love. "I'm just glad you're okay." She murmured, cuddling herself to her husband. She enjoyed these rare moments between them, they had sacrificed everything to be with each other. Every moment between them was imprinted in her mind like a photo album. Her favourite being the day they met.

"_A little kunoichi like you should be more careful in the woods." Remarked the Akatsuki cloaked man. He held out his hand, to help the rosette haired teen from the forest floor. _

_Sakura was reluctant, but took it eventually. She winced as she attempted to apply pressure to her left foot. The man placed an arm around her, holding her upright. _

"_Sprained ankle, eh? Here I'll help you home." _

After that they met up almost each day, unless they were each busy on missions. It was like that for three years. On the second year, Sasuke returned. By then she felt nothing for the shell of Sasuke except friendship, her heart belonged to Itachi.

Then on her eighteenth birthday Sasuke had proposed.

"_Sakura" He got down on one knee, taking her hand. "Will you marry me?" _

She could have refused. But she couldn't hurt Sasuke like that in front of all their friends.

"_Yes." _

_Sasuke beamed, slipping a gold ring onto her ring finger. He stood to embrace her. _

"_I love you Sakura." _

She remembered how angry Itachi had been when she told him. Itachi had yelled, smashing his fist to the oak tree beside him.

"_Sakura, why?" _

"_He's my friend. I couldn't turn him down like that…" She dropped her head in shame, she felt wretched, she fixed her gaze on the dead leaves on the ground. "Please don't hate me." She whispered. _

"_Sakura, look at me." She raised her head, meeting onyx eyes. "I don't hate you. I love you." Itachi pulled her in close, wrapping her up tight in his arms. "I just hope my brother has the guts to treat you right." _

"_Itachi, I don't want him, I want you. I want to marry you." Salty tears made their way down her pretty face. _

"_We…we can't be together anymore Sakura." _

"_Yes, we can. We will! I'd do anything just to be with you."_

_A light bulb flickered on in Itachi's head with her words. He kissed her on the forehead. "You'd do anything, right?" _

That a_nything_ involving faking their own deaths.

The things you do for love.

* * *

**_Narkness says: _Omfg. That took me ages to write. My longest chapter yet! HA! HOLY CHAKRA! **

**R&R or no updates! I'll just go read books or torment people. Cookies for all! **

**Geez this chap had more flashbacks than an episode of Naruto (Not the cursed flashbacks!) **

**Next update coming soon. Let's not forget the big confrentation coming up! (Sasuke has to catch up sooner or later.)**

**(Personally, I wish Sasuke would go die already.) **


	7. Panic

_**Narkness says: **__Harou! Wow! Seems like everyone wants Sasuke to die! But think about if Sasuke was dead, would this story be as interesting? I've got to have at least one character to mentally screw up._

**Insert Disclaimer here.) I definitely do **_**not **_**own Naruto, or FinalFantasy either for that matter. **

**Warning: **Mild physiological torture (the best type.)

**R&R people.**

* * *

A soft fire illuminated the room, giving it a soft orange glow. Ten or so ginger cats lay dead asleep, scattered across the living room, either draped over armchairs or curled up on a rug or in front of the fire. A man and a woman lay fast asleep together on the lumpy green couch. It was well after midnight, moonlight playing through the windows in the hall. Upstairs children lay asleep in their beds. Everyone was completely oblivious to the danger that now surrounded them as an onyx eyed man peered through a window.

The obsidian eyes flickered to a crimson. The Sharingan eyed man smirked as he saw the man he once called 'brother', lying there, vulnerable. As for the woman beside him, she would make a rather pretty pet.

The shell of the man once called 'Sasuke' watched, plotting, imagining his brother's death. Now, Sasuke was nothing but a moving container filled with hate.

* * *

Sakura snapped awake to the sound of footfalls pattering over the oak timber floors. As she sat up, she thus woke the man beside her on the lumpy green couch.

She could hardly see a thing; the fire had diminished to glowing coals.

"Is everything okay?" Itachi whispered.

"I think someone's in the house."

"Are you sure it's not the cats?"

Footsteps now echoed through the house, getting closer and closer, they definitely sounded human. Itachi could feel the pulse of Sharingan, it was searching and analyzing the surroundings. Terror and panic ripped through him.

"Grab the kids and run."

"Wha?"

Itachi pulled Sakura to a standing position, hiding in the darkness.

"Sasuke….Sasuke is here."

Sakura could do nothing but breathe; the shock was forcing all coherent thought from her mind.

"Go get the kids _now. Run._"

"But –"

"_Now._"

Sakura couldn't move her legs, she was paralyzed with fear.

_Sasuke…_

_Sasuke here…_

Itachi grabbed her, pushing her in the direction of the stairs.

"_Now!_"

Sakura stood stunned by the wall, oblivious to the dark figure watching her.

* * *

Itachi trod silently down the hallway to where the footsteps were coming from, the kitchen. He pulled a kunai from his weapons pouch, raising it to strike the intruder.

He could make out the tall darkened figure, hunched over, rattling through the kitchen cupboard. Itachi rushed forward, pinning the figure to the floor in a swift movement, holding the kunai to their back.

"I'm going to kill you Sasuke."

"Wha? Please don't hurt me." Came a girly scared voice.

Itachi was instantly confused.

"What the hell, who are you!?" He demanded.

"Please don't hurt me – "

Then there was an earsplitting scream, a scream of primeval terror, enough to make a man's blood curdle.

"Reina…"

* * *

She was left almost hyperventilating from the scream, her hands shook, her legs trembled. She just wanted this to be a nightmare, she'd wake up and it would all be okay. Reina tried closing her eyes and opening them, but still the same scene played out before her.

Dull lifeless eyes stared at the young girl; the old lady's bloodied hand was outstretched on the ground in the direction of Reina. The lady's skin had lost all colour, the grey colour of death was now present.

"Obacham?" Reina cried in a frightened voice. "Obacham?"

Blood pooled about the dead lady, staining her blue nightdress, ruining the white carpet.

"Obacham! Wake up!" Reina cried. "WAKE UP!" She kneeled by the dead lady, shaking her. "PLEASE WAKE UP!"

This was not happening. It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare, just nigh-

"Reina!? Reina? What's …" Nazo trailed off as he saw Chiyo lying dead in a puddle of crimson. He gathered his sister in his arms, turning her head away from the disturbing scene.

Reina's clothes were soaked with blood.

"A-are you o-okay Reina?" Nazo's voice was shaky, the scene making him tremble.

"Obacham." She whispered.

Chikara appeared behind them in the hallway.

"What – " Nazo covered his brother's eyes before he had a chance to see the crimson splattered room.

"We have to get out of here." Nazo whispered, picking up his brother as well. They froze as a darkened figure ran up the stairs towards them.

"Where is your mother?" Itachi demanded, coming into the light of the hall. "Reina screamed –"

Nazo tilted his head in the direction of Chiyo's bedroom.

"What's going on?" Nazo demanded, cuddling closer a sobbing Reina.

"Get out of the house and run, get as far as you can."

"Wha- "

"Go _now._" Itachi growled, almost pushing Nazo down the stairs. "GO!"

* * *

Sakura stared in pure fear as the man approached her. Hate and anger seethed from the man. Sharingan of pure hate stared; it felt like his eyes were boring through her.

"Sasuke…"

That was the only intelligible word that she could produce. She couldn't take her eyes from the piercing Sharingan.

"Sasuke…"

"SAKURA! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" Itachi yelled, putting himself between his brother and his wife.

With Itachi's words, Sasuke's world crumbled, he plunged into a pit of despair. He was transfixed on the green fear-filled eyes of the woman behind Itachi.

"S-sakura?"

* * *

_**Narkness says: **__YAY another chappy up! A long one! Well reasonably long. _

_I know you all hate Sasuke, but feel sorry for the guy, he lost everything. _

**A reviewer thanks to: **Witchdoctor, Sakura4594, Katarawater, Aznkitty180, Jay95 and Sanctus Espiritus.

**R&R or no updates! **


	8. Please Stop

**Narkness says:**_Holy Chakra! I'm amazed at the responses I'm getting, I had no idea people would actually like this so much. _

_Thank you reviewers and story alerters! I'd name you all but my hands hurt. :( _

_I'm going on a fanfiction writing break soon, eg from Christmas to after New years. I don't think I'll have much time to update then. _

**(Insert Disclaimer here) **I don't own anything.

**R&R or I'll go on break earlier! Hehehe. **

**Warning: **May contain moderate physiological torture (or as we Sas'gay' haters like to call it, 'Sasuke bashing'.)

* * *

"_SAKURA! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" Itachi yelled, putting himself between his brother and his wife. _

_With Itachi's words, Sasuke's world crumbled, he plunged into a pit of despair. He was transfixed on the green fear-filled eyes of the woman behind Itachi. _

"_S-sakura?" _

All consuming guilt surged through Sakura as she gazed into the eyes of a man whom now resembled a ghost. Never had she fathomed that she would ever see Sasuke again, not like this.

Shock and pain consumed Sasuke's soul, the one person that he was living for, _to avenge, _was alive. Sasuke had loved her; she had been, up until her 'death', the only thing his brother hadn't taken from him.

"Why?..." Sasuke stammered, arms outstretched as if he wanted her to run into his arms again.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry-"

At first he wanted to dash to her, kiss her, and tell her he loved her. Then he realized she he betrayed him, she had run away with his brother.

Then all he felt was _hate, _pure overwhelming loathing with a tinge of jealousy.

"Go _now._" Itachi pushed Sakura into the hallway. "Leave." She could only watch the pair in fear, her best friend or her lover? One would die, she knew they would gladly perish than give up. Her legs gave way and she slumped to the ground, watching with tear filled eyes and her entire being shaking.

"I will kill you here brother!" Sasuke screeched with crimson eyes that seemed to seethe anger.

"Really?" Itachi smirked. "You underestimate me _brother_."

"You deserve to die." Sasuke spat at Itachi's feet. "Murderer! Killer!"

"Aren't we all?" Itachi responded smoothly. "Ninja is just another term for hired killer. Ever thought to direct those words to yourself? How many people have you killed, _brother?_"

"Do not think to compare me to you! I am not a murderer."

"Really, look me in the eyes and tell me that."

Itachi's Sharingan eyes flashed a blazing crimson, black swirls becoming more predominate.

Sasuke gave a cry, clutching his head as Itachi invaded his mind.

* * *

_Sasuke dropped to his knees as he was trapped in a room of red, with no windows, no doors, and strangely no walls. _

_Itachi stood above him, smirking at him, his hand extended towards a bloodied field of bodies_

"_See brother." _

_Sasuke could see each body being slaughtered by his own person, Sasuke watched himself kill. _

_The children cried for mercy, cried for their parents. Some adults cried for god to save them as he stabbed them, killed them without hesitation._

_Every cry, every sob, pounded into Sasuke's head; the sound magnified a million times. He screamed, seeming to shake the entire red room. The bodies dragged themselves towards him, bony grey hands dragging their forms. _

"_Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" The zombies repeated over and over again. "Why? Why did you kill us?" _

_Sasuke screamed for mercy as the zombies began ripping at him, tearing at his body, striping the flesh from his limbs. Fingernails cutting into him, ripping up his skin like knives. _

* * *

"_Why Sasuke? Why?" Cried a little girl, looking up at him. Her skin was charred black, her skin blistered and boiled. She was missing an eye and clutched a blackened teddy bear. "Why? WHY?" She screeched, launching herself at him, ripping away his flesh with her teeth. _

* * *

"_Why?" The old lady cried, her blue nightgown stained crimson, and her skin the ghastly colour of death. "Why did you do it?" _

"_STOP!" Sasuke screamed. He could take no more. "Please..stop."_

"_Did you stop?" The zombie army coming at him once more, to rip and gore him. _

* * *

Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke twisted, convulsed and writhed on the hardwood floor, screaming bloody murder. Sasuke's hands tore at his own face, tarnishing it with crimson streaked marks.

"Itachi stop!" Sakura screamed, she didn't want to watch this. But Itachi did not hear her; he too was trapped, but in torturing Sasuke.

"Please…stop." She begged. The screaming got louder, Sasuke thrashed about more and more.

Sakura yanked herself up and scrambled out of the house, the screams following her all the way to the misted forest; it almost sent her to madness.

The forest was dark, dank and cold, she could barely see ahead. She tripped on a hidden root, falling into a sobbing mess on the misty floor.

She had never felt so helpless, alone. She curled up in a ball, praying for death to take her, pray someone would come along and deal a finishing blow.

"Miss?" A calm voice came from in front of her. Her eyes snapped up, a blonde-haired man outstretching a hand for her to take. She recognized the man's blue eyes, the whisker-like scars on his face.

"N-naruto?"

* * *

_**Narkness says: **__DUNDUN DUN. Darn I love cliffies. No I will not tell you who dies… (Shit). _

**R&R or I'll go on holidays and never update again! Mwahahahahah! **

I'm thinking about writing a NejiSaku fic, I've got a first chapter for it, but I'm still tossing up whether to submit it. I think it needs some major plot work.

**Thank you to all reviewers and story alerters who don't write reviews. **

**Cookies for all! **

**Tune in next time for more Sasuke bashing! **


End file.
